


Step from the Sidelines

by RealityXIllusion



Series: Not your Average "Witch" [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Humanity (Supernatural), Cursed Castiel (Supernatural), Gen, Heaven vs Hell, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Lonely Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Temporarily Human Castiel (Supernatural), This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Witches, witch!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: Peace and quiet were all that Castiel wanted, but then talk of the apocalypse started and he knew he couldn't just sit this fight out. He just hoped that having to find the Winchester brothers wouldn't be as hard as it was looking to be.ORCastiel left heaven a long time ago but knows he is needed for the upcoming fight if only he could find the brothers and shake off the odd feeling meeting that witch left him with.
Relationships: Castiel & Self-Isolation
Series: Not your Average "Witch" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682212
Kudos: 14





	Step from the Sidelines

No matter how much time passes, the course of history will continue to change. 

One moment historians will believe they have an accurate timeline sorted out, and the next there’ll be all kinds of new information revealed which changes any previous theories. No one truly knows what happened during the beginning, only those who were there and lived through it. Castiel was never one to care for the current events going on throughout the world, not just those on earth but within Heaven and Hell as well. He’s spent thousands of years down on earth, isolated from many, bar the few that somehow managed to become involved with him and proved to be quite interesting people. He made it a point, however, to keep to himself as much as possible and avoid unnecessary confrontations of any kind. Though he had a habit of aiding those in need should they ask for it. He couldn’t just ignore a cry for help.

He found it was easier to stay isolated when he was alone, the voice in his head would fade to a gentle humming in the back of his mind.

He tried finding out what it was, it certainly wasn’t coming from angel radio and it wasn’t any prayer toward him… it felt as though the voice was coming from him but also from all around him at the same time. He couldn’t always make out what it was saying, though the times it became coherent enough for him to understand what it was saying, it kept repeating the same thing.

_ See you soon. _

It unnerved him. To have some voice, that couldn’t seem to stay the same, constantly saying that to him. With no way of knowing who it is or where they were… or even when they planned on appearing… he had no reason to believe it wanted to bring him harm. There were never any threats, no incidents taking place whenever he heard the voice and yet he couldn’t shake the feeling that nothing good would come out of this.

He has enjoyed the peace he found for himself, content to let the world work out its issues on their own. While he did get lonely sometimes, it was for the best that he stayed away from the world… That’s the one firm rule he had… That is until he learned of his brethren’s plans for the Apocalypse to take place. 

At first, Castiel tried to ignore the rumors through angel radio that the time was near, but then demons began to talk about it as well. He did his best to avoid anything to do with the bringing of the Apocalypse but then he learned just how many people would perish and he knew he couldn’t stay out of it any longer. It took a couple of days for him to find out enough information about the upcoming Apocalypse to realize that perhaps it was long past due for him to step out of his little world. From the memories he swiped from a few of his brethren, Castiel knew that he needed to find both Samuel and Dean Winchester. Brothers, hunters, who also happen to be the vessels of Lucifer and Michael respectively. When he heard who the boys were vessels for he wanted to forgo the idea of meeting them, but Castiel knew if he didn’t at least try then many of his father’s precious creations would perish. Including the ones, he’d befriended over the years.

The demons began to have meetings of their own, learning about Azazel’s children left Castiel feeling both horrified and disgusted, those feelings intensifying once he heard about the plan for Azazel’s children to kill off one another until the best of them survived. 

Humanity was one of the few creations of his father that Castiel had grown quite fond of throughout his existence, to learn that children were force-fed demon blood at such a young age… it angered him so much that even he was astonished by his reaction. He knew that the only way he would be able to show himself to both the Winchesters would be with the aid of a Vessel, thus Castiel began his search. At first, he believed he had found a match in South Asia but then he had realized that the woman he thought was a potential vessel was, in fact, just a witch who powered her soul with dark magic. She was at the point where her body became strong enough to be considered a vessel able to hold his grace without burning out. At least not immediately. He sensed from her that there was no innocent bloodshed with the creation of her spells, and so he let her off with a warning. One she would do good not to ignore, though she was oddly intent on warning him to avoid beings of light and the dark should it escape. He tried to get her to explain further but she closed herself off to him.

Using past memories of his previous vessels, Castiel slowly began to trace the lineage of his vessel's bloodline. After close to a week's worth of searching, Castiel finally found the last descendants (within the acceptable age range for him) living in Pontiac, Illinois.

James “Jimmy” Novak, and his young daughter Claire.

It was… disheartening to see that the only available vessels presented to him were those of a tight-knit family. Apparently, Jimmy’s parents were gone, having passed away years ago and the rest of his family were all older or ill. Castiel did not want to tear them apart, and from what he could tell Jimmy truly was a devout man who loved his family with his entire being. Though his faith seemed to be of a higher priority. Closing his eyes, Castiel concentrated on Jimmy, letting his mind connect to his without the other’s knowledge.

‘ _ James Novak. _ ’ Castiel made sure to lower his voice, knowing from past experience that it could harm humans even if Jimmy happened to be his true vessel. He could easily feel Jimmy’s fear of having a voice suddenly start speaking to him from within his own mind. ‘ _ Jimmy. _ ’

_ ‘Who’s there? What is this?’ _

_ ‘My name is… I go by many names but you may call me Castiel, I am an Angel of the Lord.’ _

_ ‘You… That… That isn’t possible.’ _

_ ‘I assure you it is.’ _

_ ‘This is it… I’ve lost my mind…. Oh god.’ _

Castiel frowned,  _ ‘Jimmy, you have not lost your mind. I am speaking to you through it.’ _

_ ‘This is impossible. You are not an angel!’ _

_ ‘Jimmy,’  _ Castiel sighed knowing this wouldn’t be as easy as he hoped,  _ ‘I can prove it to you. You are someone who has devoted your entire life to be faithful to the lord. Please, have faith now.’ _

_ ‘I… I don’t know. W-What do you need to do?’ _

_ ‘Jimmy, I need you to go into your kitchen and boil a pot of water.’ _

_ ‘What? Why?’ _

_ ‘Do it.’ _ Stretching his wings, wincing ever so slightly as they were sore from disuse, Castiel memorized the way to Jimmy’s home and flew there. Entering the house, he watched as Jimmy reluctantly moved throughout the kitchen, grabbing the necessary items and going to the oven. Castiel stood off to the side as Jimmy filled a pot with water and turned on the front burner. It took a couple of minutes, with some help from him, for the water to begin to bubble as steam rose up.

_ ‘What… What now?’ _

_ ‘Place your hand into the pot.’ _

_ ‘What?!’ _

Slowly moving over towards Jimmy as he scrambled back away from the oven, Castiel stood right next to him as he spoke,  _ ‘I will protect you, Jimmy. No harm shall befall you.’ _

_ ‘I don’t exactly have any reason to believe you.’ _

Tilting his head towards the oven, Castiel concentrated on the knob controlling the flames beneath the pot, with barely any effort he shut it off. His gaze shifted back towards Jimmy as he gasped.

_ ‘How did-?’ _

_ ‘I am here, and I will keep you safe. Trust me, James Novak.’ _

It was as Jimmy hesitantly moved towards the pot, pulling back his sleeve as he went, that Castiel realized just how far Jimmy’s faith went. It was both a blessing and a curse. Castiel let his grace reach out towards Jimmy’s being, wrapping around him, protecting him as his hand lowered itself into the boiling water.

Castiel felt his own grace hum happily as Jimmy let out a whoop of child-like glee once he realized he wasn’t harmed.

_ ‘You… You’re actually…’ _

_ ‘An Angel? Yes, I am.’ _

_ ‘What,’ _ Castiel stepped back as Jimmy pulled his hand out of the pot and sat down at the kitchen table, his head in his hands, any previous excitement now nonexistent,  _ ‘What do you need me to do?’ _

Now, Castiel hesitated. He needed a vessel but witnessing the strength of Jimmy’s faith… He feared the man would agree to anything without a second thought.

_ ‘Castiel?’ _

_ ‘I require your permission…’ _ Castiel’s grace thrummed in anticipation as he thought of another way of obtaining a vessel without taking Jimmy from his home,  _ ‘May I take your person as my own?’ _

_ ‘What?’ _

_ ‘I believe a way of explaining it so that it would make more sense to you is that I wish to create a carbon copy of your body. One which I would possess so that I could walk the earth.’ _

_ ‘How is that possible?’ _

_ ‘Do I have your permission? It would not harm your soul Jimmy, once I possess it, the copy shall become my own body with my own grace filling the void of a soul.’ _

_ ‘Yeah, yes. Of course,’ _ Castiel stepped back as Jimmy stood up,  _ ‘It… Basically, you mean you’ll create… a twin for me? Only my twin would be you?’ _

_ ‘Essentially, yes.’ _ Castiel agreed despite the term not being the correct one for what he was actually attempting to do.

Seeing as he had Jimmy’s permission, Castiel sent his grace out towards Jimmy's body, replicating everything without touching his soul. As an identical figure of Jimmy appeared on the floor by his feet, Jimmy jerked back a startled yelp caught in his throat, nearly tripping over the chair behind him to getaway.

Castiel frowned at the reaction but paid it no further attention as he entered his new vessel. Obtaining a vessel that was completely barren… was odd but for some reason, Castiel was pleased by it as well. This vessel encased him in a sense of warmth and Castiel couldn’t help but feel at ease. Taking a deep breath as he opened his eyes, Castiel turned his head towards Jimmy who was down looking at him in awe.

“Castiel?” Jimmy asked, taking a step forward.

Castiel nodded his head, slowly getting to his feet and turning towards Jimmy. “Thank you for allowing this. I promise you that should anything happen to me it will not affect you. You and your family are under my protection.”

Jimmy shook his head, “What exactly is going on? I mean, thank you, for offering to watch over my family. It means the world to me knowing that there’s an angel watching over us but is… is something wrong?”

“There is a great battle between heaven and hell on the horizon, I shall do my best to see that humanity is protected,” Castiel’s deep voice rumbled, the barest hint of his true voice leaking out, “Many things will be changing, but there is nothing for you to worry about James Novak. All I ask of you is that you continue living your life and remember that family is everything. Do not allow for your faith or otherworldly issues to stand in the way and tear you all apart.”

“Cas-”

“Give me your word. Your family needs you.” 

“I-I promise.”

Nodding his head, Castiel took one last look around the room before he flew off.

He had no real designation in mind, he didn’t know the current location of either of the Winchesters at this point in time and needed to do some research.

From what others spoke of them, it would seem that the Winchester’s were constantly on the move, more so than their usual bouts of traveling. Castiel’s resources told him that they had a habit of staying at a salvage yard owned by Robert Singer, something they’ve done even as children. When Castiel flew there the man himself had been passed out in one of the bedrooms, smelling of alcohol but not too heavily. A quick search around the place showed the experience of a hunter, he was impressed by the extensive amount of lore in the library, even if a few translations proved to be wrong. Castiel frowned as he looked through a section coated in dust, the folklore proving to be that of angels and their influences on religion though the section was small. Careful not to disturb the setup, Castiel gently placed his hand against the spine of one book, erasing anything about him, including his other names from the text. A process which he repeated with every other book he found with tales of him within. If he planned to aid the Winchester’s in the upcoming war between Heaven and Hell then he could not afford to leave any information on himself out in the open for others to use against him. He knew without a doubt they would be wary of accepting help from someone outside their group, let alone someone who wasn’t even human but they had no choice. He would not stay idle while others fought.

It was through listening in on Singer’s calls over the course of the next two weeks that Castiel learned the brothers were just leaving someplace called “The Roadhouse,” and were apparently searching for their father who had been missing for a few months now.

Finding himself intrigued by the bond between Singer, the Winchesters and the owners of the Roadhouse, Castiel left Singer’s home for the moment to spend some time at the Roadhouse. It would seem as though the elder Harvelle, Ellen, had a system in place for newcomers. Unless you’ve proved to be a hunter or at least knew of the supernatural then Castiel learned that Ellen warned the other hunters who would stop by to keep their mouths shut any time he was around. 

Castiel sat down at the bar once again, having come here three days in a row now, he was becoming used to the intense stares of all the hunters. There were few others near him other than a young man with a mullet whom he learned was named Ash.

“What can I get for ya?” 

Castiel glanced up at Ellen’s forced and slightly suspicious grin, he couldn’t fault her for being wary, not once had he talked to anyone here or ordered more than a glass of water each day despite sitting there from open to close. He couldn’t help the twitch of his lips as he remembered Ellen’s precaution of slipping holy water in with his drink.

“Water… Please.” Castiel’s fingers drummed against the countertop, a sense of unease suddenly creeping upon him. Frowning, Castiel’s hand darted out, grasping Ellen’s wrist and keeping her from walking away.

Ellen raised a brow, staring pointedly down at Castiel’s hand, “Did you want something else?”

Castiel’s head tilted slightly to the side as he concentrated his hearing, “... Is it only hunters in here at the moment? If there are civilians, could you and the others protect them?"

Castiel watches out of the corner of his eye as Ellen’s daughter, Jo, froze where she was and Ash’s head snapped up.

Ellen’s eyes narrowed, “Look here buddy, I don’t know what sort of game-”

“I was sent here to keep an eye on you.” Castiel lied, “There is a horde of Demons approaching quickly intent on killing you all.”

Castiel’s nose burned slightly as the stench of sulfur seemed to come pouring into the Roadhouse from all directions. He knew that none of the hunters could smell it, they were only human, they wouldn't sense anything until it was too late. The doors to the Roadhouse opened as a slim man walked inside with a group of three following in behind him, they barely made it two feet into the room before Castiel yelled across the room, “Christo!”

Immediately all four pairs of eyes turned black. A small few of the patrons in the bar screamed while the majority of them all leaped to their feet, each pulling out a select weapon.

“What didn’t you say something sooner!” Ellen hissed, grabbing a shotgun from underneath the bar while Ash rushed over to the known civilians and tried calming them down.

Castiel supposed that telling them who he was, even if it had been a lie, would’ve made gathering intel easier for him but he wasn’t sure they would confide in him. Not to mention none of this was exactly planned… Instead of responding, Castiel got up and moved towards one of the Demons just as the other three charged towards the humans and a fight broke out. His blade slid down his sleeve into his hand mid-spin as he jabbed it into the neck of the Demon closest to him. Yanking the blade free, Castiel moved towards where one of the Demons had tackled a man to the ground, it’s hands wrapped around his neck effectively choking him.

Castiel grasped the Demons’ shoulder, the vessel is that of a teenage male and flung him off of the hunter. The Demon snarled at him before its eyes widened in fear, Cas quickly stabbed it through the heart before it could alert any others of his grace. Turning back around, the hunter was staring up at him from the floor causing Castiel to frown.

“Are you injured?”

“Uh, no.” The hunter cleared his throat, quickly getting to his feet, “Just a bit of bruising but I’ll live, thanks for the save.”

Castiel nodded, his attention already drifting over to the remaining two Demons. It would seem as though none of the hunters actually had the means of killing a Demon at the moment, which meant he was the only one who could get rid of them. Before he could move over to the Demons, the front windows shattered as rocks followed by glass bottles filled with what smelled like gasoline were thrown in.

“Shit,” Ellen shot one of the Demons, “Everybody out! Now!”

Multiple bottles continued being thrown inside, the gasoline now covering most of the floor and furniture. Castiel’s eyes widened in realization as the remaining two Demons rushed behind the bar, purposely breaking bottles of alcohol and grinning widely the whole time.

“I’ve always wondered how long it’d take a human to burn,” One of the Demons, a young girl by the looks of it, laughed.

Now that the Demons plan was revealed, the hunters paid them no mind as they ran towards the exits. Castiel turned towards the Demons, intent on killing them before they could set the place on fire but froze as those who made it outside began to scream. Whipping around, the Roadhouse doors broke off as a body came flying inside. Castiel stared as close to twenty Demons stood outside wielding knives, and guns as they attacked whoever made it out.

“Oh dear god,” The hunter from earlier whispered, “The hell is going on here…?”

Castiel turned towards the man and pushed him towards where Ash was standing by one of the broken windows. 

“Outside,” Castiel’s voice dropped as he leaned towards Ash, “Get everyone out!”

“Are you crazy?!” Ash yelled, his eyes darting to the bar as a fire quickly began to spread, “Either way we’ll be killed!”

Castiel ignored the way Ash and the hunter tried calling him back over to them, instead, he raced throughout the room, grabbing whomever he could and urging them over towards where Ash and the hunter stood. Getting Jo and Ellen to move, however, was proving more difficult as they refused to let him near them. 

“Like hell, I’m going to trust you when you knew there were Demons after us and didn’t say a word!”

Frowning, Castiel quickly stabbed the younger Demon before twisting around and jabbing his blade into the last Demon's eye. Cursing slightly as the fire was already started, “I assure you I did not know there would be an attack!”

“Then how’d you know about the Demons?!” Jo yelled.

“...I had a warning. Didn’t know it would be today!” Was all Castiel said, dodging Ellen’s fist as he grabbed a hold of her arm and then Jo’s to pull them with him over towards the others, “If you will not trust me then so be it, however, you all need to get out or you will die.”

“If we go out there then we’ll die!” 

Castiel glanced at the other hunter, pushing past him to knock the rest of the shattered glass out of the windowpane. “Go through here. The Demons are waiting out front. Run or check for survivors, it’s up to you.”

“What are you doing?” Jo stepped forward, her arms crossed.

Castiel glanced at her, “I’m going to fight. If they’re not stopped then those Demons will just continue hunting you all, killing innocents along the way.” 

If he could get them away from the Demon’s then he could wipe them all out before following them to safety.

“Well,” Ellen cocked her gun and shared a look with the others, “Mr. Accountant over here has a point. Hunting the things that go bump in the night… that’s our job. Like hell, I’m going to stand back and let these bastards win.”

Castiel quickly helped each of them climb out through the window. Ellen’s words seemed to have done the trick, though he had wished she urged them to flee, not to fight. As Castiel strode along towards the front of the building the others followed behind him, pressing close together. 

“Hey, what’s your name man?” Ash whispered just as Castiel paused at the corner, the building itself providing his cover.

Castiel didn’t look back at any of them, his gaze locked on the horde of Demons currently fighting what seemed to be a few remaining hunters. “....My name is Castiel.”

“You a hunter?”

Castiel hummed, “No.” 

Castiel quickly ran out from behind their cover, his arm swinging up into an arch as his blade sliced open one of the Demons necks. Ducking as a Demon tossed one of the outdoor trash cans at his head, Castiel reeled back as Ellen shot the Demon in the face. The Demons head snapped to the side from the force of impact and Castiel grimaced as bits of flesh and blood got on his clothes.

“What are you waiting for?!” Ellen shouted, glaring at the rest of the demons as she shot off one round after another, “Get off your damn asses!”

Castiel smirked slightly as one by one the remaining hunters that fled the bar and weren’t too badly injured began to get up. Their guns and knives being enough to distract the Demons before Castiel swooped in with the killing blow. After what had to have been close to an hour, Castiel finally slowed to a stop as all of the Demons laid on the ground, dead. 

“You all right?” 

Castiel looked over his shoulder as Ellen strode over towards him, her gaze searching him up and down. Seemingly satisfied with what she saw, Ellen nodded her head at him before walking off towards a few downed hunters. Keeping an eye out on all of the others, Castiel slowly made his way over towards the more badly injured, his fingers brushing against their skin lightly as he pushed a bit of his grace into them. Healing them just enough so that they were no longer in danger of bleeding out. Those killed he could bring them back… Only Castiel knew that if he did so then he would be outing himself to all of those around him, a feat he swore not to do. 

Castiel glanced at those who were killed, watching silently as they were mourned by the remaining members from the bar. Castiel stood off to the side, hiding but keeping an eye on their souls as they were taken away by Reapers. He sent a silent prayer up to heaven for them all to find peace in their own Heavens. Lips pressed into a thin line, Castiel’s gaze swept over everyone before walking off so that he wasn’t in sight of any of them, it was only then that he flew off. 

He couldn’t risk any of them, especially Ellen, trying to question him.

It seemed that his approaching the Winchester’s or anyone of the hunting community would be harder than he imagined, especially if Demons were already making their move. Castiel knew he needed to find the Winchesters, and fast.

Landing out in the woods, Castiel calmly walked around a herd of deer, the younger ones looking up at him before darting behind what he believed were their parents. Smiling softly, Castiel stepped further away to calm the animals down before he took off down a dirt path, walking for a couple of minutes until he reached an old cabin. This cabin was one that had served as a home for him the past seventy years. 

He had been given the cabin by an old friend, Elysia, as a favor for helping them out when their daughter had gone missing. Castiel found her while the police struggled to prove she had been taken, he healed her and brought her home, taking care of the man that took her by dropping him in a cell at the station. The cabin itself was old but looked relatively new, Castiel made sure to take great care with keeping the place cleaned. He grew all sorts of herbs and occasionally some foods near the back of the cabin, animals kept away by the wardings he created.

It would’ve been easier for him to snap his fingers and have any kind of food he wished but over the years Castiel realized that some things’ he preferred doing that same way as humans would. His grace was a part of him but Castiel only used it when it came to his wards, tending to his wings, or healing some of the forest animals. Eyes sliding over the expanse of the forest around him, Castiel entered the cabin and softly closed the door. 

Though he was the only one to enter the cabin for the past forty years or so, and all his guests having stopped when Elysia passed away in her sleep thirty years after they’ve met, Castiel still felt like an intruder. Castiel felt a small pang as he remembered the sound of Elysia’s laughter whenever she would visit, bringing her daughter Hailey with her. Castiel didn’t even know if Hailey was still alive, after turning eighteen and going off on her own into the world Hailey had never come to visit him again.

It was just him, all alone… again.

He didn’t need a mirror of any kind to know that should he see himself he would see a bitter smile on his face, he knew that befriending humans or anyone who did not live for as long as he shall, would only end in misery for him, yet Castiel found he could not stay away. Humanity has always fascinated him, the strong-willed, practically primitive, need for survival and constant adaptations to the world around them never failed to amaze him. He knew humanity had its faults, he knew of the evils of the world, the sins and the agony some lived through every waking moment. However, it was the small things; flowers blooming, the insects, a child’s laughter, the beginning of a new life, the bonds between others, the books, the toys, the surprises, watching the sunrise… it was the small almost insignificant moments that Castiel loved the most.

It was because of all of that, that Castiel knew he would fight both heaven and hell if the time came in order to protect his father’s creations.

They deserved to live.

* * *

The sun beat down on him, warming him while others around him shied from it. their skin showing a thin sheen of sweat building up. Castiel was well aware of the odd looks everyone threw his way, his trench coat and suit standing out compared to the shorts and revealing clothing they all wore. According to the cases the Winchesters had been on, this one in Minnesota being their most recent, Castiel knew that the brothers should still be in their motel room. If he wanted to introduce himself, he would need to hurry since they always left the morning after finishing a case, depending on how severe the hunt had been.

Castiel stood off to the side as a group of people skirted around him towards the walkway as the light turned green.

“Oh! If it isn’t my little Angel.” 

Castiel’s head snapped to the side as the witch he recognized from meeting almost a month ago in South Asia hurried over towards him. Others standing on the sidewalk jerking out of the way as she practically plowed through them. Her brown hair a tangled mess pressed down by the hat on her head and clothes in disarray.

“What are you,” Castiel jerked back as the woman suddenly reached out towards him, “What are you doing? Why are you here? Why do you look-”

Like she was on the run from someone, or something. Castiel hoped she hadn’t placed a curse on someone, not now when the Winchesters were still close by.

“I warned you!” Her brown eyes shined angrily, makeup smeared creating a bruise-like sleep deprivation under her eyes. Though Castiel supposed she could’ve been sleep deprived and that would’ve explained her haggard appearance, “Angel, I warned you to avoid the light. You didn’t listen and now your light will be snuffed out by theirs! Then you will belong to the dark!”

Castiel’s brows furrowed, “You-”

The witch sighed, “I must admit I’ve grown fond of you, I’ve seen what good you’ll do but none of that will happen now that you’ve brought attention to yourself, and so quickly too...”

Castiel frowned, his mouth opening as he was about to ask the witch what she meant but stopped as she quickly shushed him.

“Come with me Angel,” The witch spun on her heel, “There is a lot that we need to discuss.”

He should’ve ignored her, let her walk off on her own and gone his own way. Only… Castiel felt the need to follow her and hear what she had to say. It wasn’t a spell if it was then he would’ve been able to sense the moment she used her magic on him. It was simply his own curiosity rearing its head.

Glancing around the area, mentally assuring himself that it would only take a moment and that he would find the Winchesters later, Castiel followed after the witch.

She led him through countless alleyways, avoiding all traffic cameras was the only explanation Castiel received when he demanded she tells him exactly where she was leading him. They walked for a little over an hour before Castiel found himself standing outside of a foreclosed storefront. The lock was broken and the interior lit by candlelight as they waltzed inside. Castiel eyed the walls and floor warily, checking for any warding or possible spells in the making. 

The witch ignored him as she moved throughout the small space, gathering what looked to be herbs and the bones of some type of animal and tossing them into a clay bowl. Castiel stiffened as the witch hummed under her breath, the tone rising and falling periodically as she changed the length of her hums. He wanted to interrupt, stop whatever spell she was hoping to accomplish with him there but once more Castiel found himself doing the opposite. 

He stayed quiet, sensing no ill intent, waiting as she waved her hands, lighting a roll of papers on fire before dropping it into the bowl. The reaction was immediate, despite not needing to breathe, Castiel found himself gasping as the air became thinner, a heavy sort of tension in the air weighing down on him.

“Is this… is this how you speak with others?” Castiel gritted out.

“My dear Angel, you’re the only one I treat this way,” The witch smirked as her eyes opened, an unnatural look about them, “We are speaking now aren’t we?”

“What is it you… want from me?” Castiel found himself hunching over as he tried to compel his body to breathe in normally but it seemed to be a task too complicated at the moment.

He didn’t need to breathe… he didn’t require air the way others did but his body was panicking despite knowing he was essentially fine.

“Answer me truthfully,” The witch stood, holding the bowl carefully in her hands as she came over and kneeled in front of Castiel just as he fell to his knees. “Do you wish to aid the Winchesters? Those hunters?”

“Yes,” Castiel grunted as the witch slowly waved her hand over the bowl, sending the smoke and rising embers his way.

“It is because you want to stop the upcoming war, is it not?”

“Yes.”

“You are willing to do anything in order to win?” The witch’s head cocked to the side, “Even if it means to go against your own kind?”

Castiel glowered at her, “I will… protect humanity… No matter. No matter what the costs may end up being.”

The witch smiled sadly, “I know my little Angel. Which is why I have a proposition for you.”

Castiel’s gaze narrowed, confused by the turn of events.

The witch clicked her tongue at him, “Oh don’t make that face! Come now, it’s nothing bad. I promise. It’s merely… a safety precaution if you will.” Shifting so that she was now seated on the floor, the witch set the bowl down between them, “I am offering you a way of shielding yourself from your kind as well as the other supernatural.”

Castiel stared at her, “I am more than capable of -”

“If an Angel saw you now, would they recognize you?” The witch interrupted.

Castiel stayed silent.

“Hmm, I thought so,” The witch sighed, “Trust me here Angel, I’m only doing this because I want the good guys to win. If the apocalypse happens then where would that leave me?”

Before Castiel could say a word, the witch continued, “You said you’ll do anything for humanity right? Well… that’s a yes if I ever heard one.”

Castiel tried to move back, away from the witch as he felt her magic snap out towards him but he was stuck. He couldn’t even twitch his fingers let alone move his entire body as the contaminated dark magic warped the air around him.

“Et oblinito de se memorias, occultatum ex animo,” The witch’s voice rose as a sharp pain hit Castiel in his head, “Ego vero Lucius Annaeus Seneca! Tegitur mortale, ens in potentia. Magicae in venis decurrit Secundum opinionem potentes!”

Mouth hanging open in a soundless scream, Castiel’s eyes rolled back as his body convulsed, whatever spell holding him in place vanishing as he collapsed in a heap on the ground.

“Hmm, be warned, my Angel. Hide within the shadows, far from those of light. Keep away and survive, get caught by them and suffer for eternity. Beings of darkness shall seek you out, promising nothing less than the worst. Hunters of the name Winchester, destined for war… seek them out and suffer, hideaway and suffer,” The witch reached out, her hand gently caressing Castiel’s cheek, “The Apocalypse is near with the seals broken first by a righteous man in hell it shall begin…. You… You are Castiel. A warrior, a fighter, you must survive. Honesty is no longer an option yet you shall try your best, I’ve seen what you are capable of, I’ve seen the man you will become. I have faith not in your brethren nor your father but in you. Keep to your beliefs, never waver and you will be invincible in both your magic and your grace. Go on now my Angel, do what you do best and protect.” 

* * *

A somewhat run-down apartment in Ankeny, Iowa with neighbors who kept to themselves and a landlord who was scarcely seen was exactly what Castiel was looking for. Though how the landlord collected rent, and the characters around the complex were sketchy at best. Nonstop for the past two years, he’s done nothing other than run away. Constantly on the move, the longest he’s spent in one area is a little over a month. 

He couldn’t afford to stay in one place when Demons began popping up all over wherever he went. Castiel was capable of laying low, but he knew that the Demons would draw the attention of hunters and that was not something Castiel wanted to risk. He’d gotten an anti-possession tattoo above his right hip-bone, a standard warding in Latin made a tad complex with symbols he had no idea where he’d seen but knew they would keep him safe. The pentagram itself was the size of his palm with the Latin phrase, “Liberate me de malo, peccatum est defendere, Deus lumen est in praesidio,” written within the pentagram lines. Castiel had done the tattoo design himself, infusing the ink with his magic as the tattoo artist began their session, it was the best way he could think to keep himself protected.

His belongings were the bare minimum, a few changes of wardrobe, his books and any to all herbs he could carry within his bookbag. Castiel made sure to lock his apartment door, three locks in place not including the various wards he put up. He couldn’t hold back the sigh that escaped him as he looked around his tiny apartment, the only highlight being the large window in his living room allowing for plenty of sunlight to enter the room.

That didn’t change the fact that there was dust covering almost every inch of the place and Castiel could detect bits of mold growing on the walls.

Setting his bags down by the front door, Castiel walked over to the large window and forced it open, a cool breeze making itself known and unsettling the dust. Castiel coughed as the dust particles blew towards him, one hand going to cover his mouth as he waved the other in a sweeping motion in front of him. Slowly all bits of dust slid off their surfaces and drifted through the air towards the air vacuum he had created. Castiel couldn’t help but grimace as he felt some of the dust sticking to his skin.

Lowering his hand towards the floor, the dust piled up together in one section, held in place with a small flick of his wrist as Castiel felt the wind from outside pick up speed. 

Humming lightly, Castiel moved throughout the one-bedroom apartment. The apartment came with a bed and a couch but that was all, Castiel eyed the torn fabric of the couch, noting the foul odor, and realized that he wasn’t comfortable keeping anything the previous tenants left behind. He’d already checked the apartment out before signing his lease so Castiel knew that he didn’t need to worry about any spirits the place might’ve held. The only signs of evil being that of the young couple four doors down, a nasty aura surrounding the female while the males felt sheltered and beaten down. Sighing, Castiel shook his head to dislodge those thoughts. He knew better than to try and get involved with other affairs. Not when it could result in hunters learning about him. Taking his backpack off the floor, Castiel carried it over to the counter separating his kitchen from the living room. Carefully he began taking out the many containers of plants, soil, and salves which he spread out on the counter. Placing the different salves in the cabinet furthest from the stove, Castiel took out a sharpie from his bag and drew a small Cho Ku Rei Reiki symbol on the bottom of the cabinet door, labeling it as his healing gels. The symbol is the same as one he would draw on the back of his hands anytime he used his powers for healing in the past. Though he could heal without the aid of symbols, Castiel found that the act of drawing on his skin calmed him.

Smiling softly, Castiel moved throughout the kitchen, keeping his ingredients for spells away from his personal items for cooking. He made sure to keep the labels discreet, not that he was one for visitors but Castiel knew burglary or hunters trespassing could never have a 100% chance of not happening. 

His other bags he took to his bedroom, a room not much bigger than the living room with two side by side windows and a single long dresser to make up for the lack of a closet. The setup wasn’t ideal and definitely not what he was used to but Castiel was still happy with what he had. It was more than enough for him. He spent the next few hours working on putting away his clothing, opening a new bed set and placing it on the thin mattress after quickly using a spell to thoroughly clean it. The thick comforter makes up for the lack of cushion. The few books he brought with him were placed on top of the dresser, totaling eleven books ranging in size. One book, a grimoire he had by his side for as long as he could remember and was constantly having spells added to it, he kept in between his boxspring and mattress. The spot wasn’t the safest and Castiel was not comfortable leaving something so important to him there but it would have to do until he created a safe space for it.

First, he needed to furnish the rest of his apartment and go grocery shopping.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if Castiel or any of the other characters come across as OC, I have written for this fandom before [a long time ago] and want to get back into the groove of things. This may seem confusing at first but this series does have a specific ending in mind, I just need to build up toward it :D  
> One thing you all need to know is that Castiel is an Angel who fled from Heaven and lived in self-isolation up until he learned of the oncoming apocalypse. His existence was then "rewritten" by a strange witch who left him believing that he is a witch himself and no memories of who he truly is other than his name.


End file.
